


If I'm So Wrong

by Imperfect_Imposter



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Bullying, Cancer, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Illness, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiple Storylines, Music, Musical References, POV Multiple, Polyfidelity, Romance, Sarcasm, Sass, Song Lyrics, Substance Abuse, Suspense, ayyyyyyylmao I could do anything with my time and this is what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Imposter/pseuds/Imperfect_Imposter
Summary: Gerard Way is a college student in his early twenties who is part of a fraternity with his brother, Mikey, and several others.All seems well to begin with.On one fateful day, however, Gerard is confronted by the notorious Frank Iero.





	1. What Makes You So  Special?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy

(Frank's POV) 

It was a sight to behold. The way he became so focused and dedicated when it came to his artwork. It was annoying. Everything about him. His talent, his name, the playful glimmer in his eyes. He was perfect— It was just too much for me to handle. Gerard must have noticed my stare, as his face went red as soon as we made eye contact. He quickly turned his head away and made an attempt to cover his face with his sweatshirt. I made my way over to Gerard's desk.  
"What's this?"  
"Oh, um... it's a drawing," Gerard wouldn't look at me.  
"I know it's a drawing, dumbass. Who's it of?"  
"I think class is about to end, I need to get ready for my next class." He nervously packed up his things and attempted to frantically shove the drawing into his bag, but I got to it first.  
"Is this a drawing of me?" Gerard went silent, "Well, is it?"  
"Uh..." I shoved Gerard, and he fell against the back wall.  
"Who do you think you are? What a creep! We're not even friends." I crumpled up the drawing and tossed into the garbage can. He was now trembling and looked as if he were about to burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry... I—"  
"I don't care. Just leave." I growled and went to pick up my own bag. What the hell made him think that is was just okay to talk back back to me like that?  
Gerard immediately headed for the door with his head hung low and a sullen disposition. How irritating. 

~~~  
(Gerard's POV)

"Hey, Gee! Pete and I were gonna grab something from the cafe. Do you want to go with us?" Patrick spoke in a gleeful tone.  
"No thanks. I have studying to get done." Truthfully I just wanted to be alone after the fiasco with Frank, but the studying excuse was as good as any.  
"Oh, alright. See ya later!" He said, seemingly disappointed but still managing to wear that cheerful smile as he always did.

 

"C'mon Gerard, what is it? You're never this moody. I know something happened." Sarah shot him a concerned look as they walked through the hall together. I spotted Frank from the other end of the corridor and immediately stiffened and quickened my pace in the opposite direction. Sarah seemed to take notice and sped up as well.  
"Okay... but can we go somewhere else to talk about it?"  
"Sure, Gee," The two of them walked side by side out of the building and to a nearby park.  
"So?" Sarah sat next to him on a carved wooden bench under the shade of a towering oak tree.  
"Y'know how I told you about my... um... feelings towards Frank, right?" I've only told Sarah about this. She and I have been close friends for a while now, but the two of us faked a romantic relationship in order to prevent my little secret from getting out. In all honesty, I was about as straight as a bowl of Fruit Loops.  
"Oh no... did something happen between you and him?" Sarah placed her hand on my left shoulder at an attempt to comfort me.  
"He called me a creep," I rested my face in my palms.  
"Huh? What for? You're not a creep,"  
"I drew a picture of him... and he saw," I rubbed my eyes and stood up, "And then he pushed me,"  
"C'mere Gee," Sarah wrapped him in a gentle embrace, "Is there something I can do?"  
"Nah, don't worry about it," Gerard stepped away, "I'm just gonna go back to my dorm for a little while..."  
"Alright," Sarah sighed softly, "Promise me you'll stay safe— just try to avoid him for now, ok?"  
"Yeah, I promise,"

As soon as I arrived back at the fraternity, Mikey came in sprinting and jumped on me from behind. Unable to bear his weight, I toppled over onto the floor.  
"What was that for?" I said, dazed.  
"Gerard! I haven't seen you in eight hours! Where were you?"  
"I was just talking with Sarah, Mikey! Just because we're brothers doesn't mean we have to be around each other 24/7,"  
"But, Gee! You know I get worried easily. Besides, I don't know anyone here." Mikey picked up my book bag as I got to my feet.  
"What about Pete? Patrick? Brendon? Dallon?"  
"Oh, fine!" Mikey rolled his eyes.  
"And what about Tyler and Josh? Can't forget them." Mikey went silent.  
"Um... Gee?" I suddenly noticed the bags under his eyes.  
"What?" I tilted my head in confusion.  
"Josh was admitted to the ICU."


	2. Somebody Catch My Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup it's chapter 2 oh dang

(Josh's POV)

"Tyler, kind of a weird question, but what does love mean to you?" I was sitting on the floor next to Tyler's piano as he played. I didn't know the song, but no matter what Tyler played it was always beautiful.  
"Woah! Where'd that come from?" Tyler suddenly stopped playing.  
"I dunno, just something I've been thinking about recently."  
"Well, I guess I'd have have to say that love is when you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone," Tyler flashed him a quick smile.  
"The sick as frick words of Tyler Robert Joseph,"  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Tyler snickered.  
"That my best friend is sick as frick, that's what it means,"  
"Oh stop it!" Tyler nudged Josh in the side with his foot.  
"Ouch!" Why'd that hurt so bad? I could almost feel a bruise forming before Tyler spoke again.  
"Josh, I barely– Josh!"  
Red. It dripped down my face and into my open palms. Had it been there before? I felt my breath leave my body, but why was it so difficult to breath in again? I started to feel faint as if I were going to pass out. And what do you know? I did.

I woke up less than an hour later with an IV in my arm and a swarm of nurses and doctors in the room around me. The room was white. White. What a bland color. It made me feel sicker than I did already.  
"Dr. Smith! He's awake!" A nurse with wavy, blonde, shoulder-length hair shouted. 

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was husky, breath felt shallow, and my mouth tasted faintly of blood.  
"I don't think you're going to like what the doctor has to tell you," she sighed and held open the door as the doctor entered.  
"Mr. Joshua William Dun, I'm sorry to say that your leukemia test came out positive. In other words, you're suffering from a fatal blood cancer. There's not much we can do, Mr. Dun. You have about two months to live." Shock set in and my anxiety began to become overwhelming. I had nothing to say.

"Sir, you've got visitors. Their names are Tyler Joseph and Mikey Way, should I let them in?" The nurse gazed at me with melancholic eyes.  
"I think I'd rather be alone right now, just tell them I'm sleeping." I felt like shit. I couldn't let my friends see me in this sorry state.  
"Would you like me to inform them of your situation?"  
"I guess."

 

~~~

(Gerard's POV)

"What? Since when?"  
"Just a few hours ago,"  
"What's wrong with him? Is he gonna be okay?"  
"Leukemia, real bad too— doctor said he only has about two months to live at most,"  
"No..." As if enough hadn't already happened. What a shitty time to be alive. "How'd Tyler take the news?"  
"Not well I can imagine. He's been sitting alone in the waiting room since Josh was admitted,"  
"So, where's everyone else?" Before Mikey had a chance to respond, Tyler burst through the door–tears streaming down his face–and ran to his dorm. Brendon and Dallon followed behind, hand in hand. Brendon was the first to speak.  
"What's up with Ty?" Brendon said.  
"Woah, you two look pale–I mean you always kinda do, but..." Dallon squeezed Brendon's hand. "Seriously, what happened?"

The four of us sat down around a coffee table in the lobby while Mikey explained Josh's predicament.

"All we can do is be there for him at this point. The doctor said he'll try to treat him, but nothing's guaranteed at this point. At least, not anything good." Mikey ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna get some sleep,"  
"G'night, Mikey,"  
"Night, Gee,"  
"Two months, huh?" Brendon took a deep breath, "Poor guy's barely 20," Dallon remained silent.  
"I'm gonna go check on Tyler," I forced myself to my feet, which was surprisingly difficult. The thought of what had just occurred rattled me to my bones. 

Locked. Of course it would be. Maybe it would be best not to say anything, but I knocked on the door anyway.  
"Tyler?" No response. After knocking a few more times I decided to return to my own room. I walked back to the lobby and saw both Dallon and Brendon asleep on the couch, with Brendon's head resting on Dallon's shoulder. I decided to just leave them there. Enough pain had already been caused, waking them would probably result in Brendon crying like a baby and Dallon whining like the 6'4" man child that he was. For just a moment, I stayed completely still as my mind wandered. I wonder where Frank is? He hasn't been here recently. No! Snap out of it! How could I ever think of him in a positive light again?

I climbed the stairs, dragging my feet so that my toes hit every step. I pulled out my key and turned the lock. Generally angsty from the day's events, I slammed the door shut and got into bed without even changing. It took only seconds for me to fall into a slumber that I wouldn't wake up from anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Just wanted to let you know that I will be posting two chapters a week on Tuesdays and Saturdays! (Though it might be off if you're in a different time zone.) 
> 
> Thanks!~


	3. Cough Syrup & Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! It's chapter 3~

(Gerard's POV)

I got to school that day so late that I missed my entire English seminar, but at that point I couldn't have cared any less. Biology had always been one of my favorites–now I felt myself go weak from the sheer amount of fear at the thought of seeing Frank there. I pushed the door open anyway, but someone grabbed my wrist. I whipped around to see Sarah.  
"Do you want me to walk with you in there?"  
"Yeah, thanks," Sarah intertwined her fingers with mine as we entered the building. Frank didn't seem to notice.  
"See you after class?" I said while embracing Sarah.  
"Of course, Gee," She gave me a look that could only mean 'good luck' and proceeded to leave the building. It wasn't until then that I realized the professor was absent. 

"Who was she?" Frank stared me down. I pretended I didn't hear him at first, but he asked once more, and much more aggressively, "I said, 'Who was she?'. Now are you gonna give me an answer or suffer the consequences?" But I found myself so wrapped up in my emotions that if I said a word I thought I would break down on the spot.  
"So that's how it is, pretty boy?" I looked around the classroom, but it appeared that everyone else was afraid of this short, messy-haired kid as well. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pressed his forehead against mine, "You wanna fight, pretty boy?" It gave me butterflies to have him so close, too bad it had to be him preparing to beat the crap out of me rather than kiss me. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He violently pulled back and then decked me. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he broke my nose. "Disgusting." He sneered.

Sarah did come back after class. Only to see me sitting alone in the corner sobbing.  
"Geraaaarrrdddd," Brendon stumbled through the doorway. What the hell was he doing here? "Do you want a huuuggg...?" Was he on something?  
"Uh, no thanks Brendon,"  
"But Gerraaaaarrdd," he whined, and proceeded to hug me anyways.  
"Sorry about that, I left him alone with a bottle of cough syrup," Dallon grabbed Brendon by the wrist, and in response Brendon made a noise I can only describe as a dying seagull. Damn, as if he already weren't strange enough, he was ten times stranger when high on cough syrup.  
"Should I be concerned?" I asked. Brendon then jumped onto my desk. He triumphantly raised his fists in the air.  
"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD, MOFOS!" He jumped from desk to desk while laughing maniacally.  
"Brendon, get back in the car!" Dallon shouted.  
"If you say so, mom!" Brendon pouted as he mocked Dallon.  
"Well, mom's not gonna buy you ice cream after lunch if you don't get in the stupid car and shut your sassy mouth!"  
"Uggghhh, fine..." Brendon jumped down from the desk. "I'm gonna use the bathroom first,"  
"Brendon, haven't you ever heard of closing the goddamn door!? For heavens sake, you have no shame."  
"Leave me alone, mom!" Brendon said, stomping out of bathroom.  
"Get in the fricking car!" Brendon wrapped his arms and legs around Dallon's leg.  
"Work those gorgeous giraffe legs of yours and make me!" 

After spending an entire hour trying to get Brendon to calm down, I decided to go out for lunch with Sarah and Dallon.  
"What happened back there? Frank did something again, didn't he?"  
"Maybe," Why'd she have to bring that up? Just as I was starting to feel a bit better...  
"Gerard, I can see that bruise on your face. He hit you," Sarah had a serious look to her.  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now,"  
"Gerard's having boy drama?" Shit. We forgot Dallon was here.  
"Uhhh..." Sarah flinched.  
"You really think I'm gonna make fun of him?" Dallon laughed at sat down across from us. Good point... I hadn't really thought of talking to him or Brendon about it.  
"So," he smirked, "What's his name?"  
"Um... It's Frank," I said.  
"Frank Iero, right?"  
"You know him?"  
"Nah, just heard that name a few times in gossip. Apparently he got made fun of quite a bit last year,"  
"That makes sense, I guess." I looked out the window to my right. I expected to see the park across the street from the cafe. Alternatively, I saw Brendon with his face pressed against the glass, screaming.  
"Damnit, Brendon! How'd he get past the child safety lock?" Dallon shook his head, "Sorry to cut our talk short, I need to get him back to the dorms before he does something stupid again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow :D


	4. Debt and Hypocrisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy it's chapter 4 :D

Wonderful. Just wonderful. The only person that I'd felt like I ever really shared anything with was in the hospital with only two months to live. How on earth would I make it without my best friend? I decided to go back. Even if he wasn't awake, I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do for him. I owed him my life. 

"Tyler Joseph?" The blonde-haired nurse who had told him to leave last night opened the door connecting the waiting room to the ICU.  
"That's me," I shot up out of my seat.  
"Josh said that you could visit," 

"Hey Tyler," Josh said, his voice seemed rougher than usual, and his eyes seemed clouded. It wasn't surprising at all.  
"Hey Josh," We didn't say anything for a while. We already understood what was going to happen.

"Tyler,"  
"Yeah,"  
"It's not your fault," Yeah it is.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know you, Ty. You always bite your lip when you're feeling guilty. It's not your fault," But who else's would it be? "It's not your fault and it's not anybody else's. I can't stand to see you like that," How was I supposed to respond to that?  
"It's my dying wish. Tyler, my dying wish is for you to be happy,"  
"But why does it have to be a dying wish? Why can't it just be a wish? I don't want to think about losing you, Josh. You're the only person who's kept me going all these years."  
"Fine, it's just a plain old wish," Josh placed his hand on mine. It was odd. He'd never done that before. 

"Would a blood transfusion be enough to save him?"   
"Excuse me?"  
"He has blood cancer, right? If you gave him someone else's blood, there's a chance he might live, right?"  
"Slim. It's not impossible, but it's already in stage 4. Success is quite unlikely. Besides, where do you plan to find a donor?" Dr. Smith leaned back in his office chair.  
"Right here. I'll be his donor,"  
"How predictable," Dr. Smith laughed to himself.

"Tyler Robert Joseph– are you fucking kidding me? You're giving your blood to me? I'm a goner. Trust me, it's a waste of–"  
"Shut up. It's not a waste if it means I could save you,"  
"Tyler! There's like a one in a million chance that my body won't reject it, much less cure me at this point,"  
"I said shut up!" 

After a long pause, Josh spoke again.  
"I'm sorry... I just don't want to be a waste of your time if I don't make it."  
"You're not a waste of time, Josh. Don't say that. This is my choice, okay? If I thought you were a waste I wouldn't have even come here to see you," Josh laid his left arm over his forehead and sighed.   
"Yeah, okay... See you again at the same time tomorrow?" I looked at the clock. 2:57 PM, and the hospital only allowed visits from 11 to 3.  
"Of course," I said, "See ya tomorrow, Jishwa~" I had to admit, it was difficult to leave him that day. In fact, I was scared to leave him there alone. We spent so much time together that I felt myself swell up with emptiness and lonely thoughts.

~~~

(Brendon's POV)

He's so adorable. I wasn't really all that tired, I just wanted an excuse for him to hold me in his arms. He eventually got to my dorm and had to convince Gerard to walk all the way back down to the first level to unlock it. 

Once inside he gently placed me on my bed, pulled the blankets over me, and turned to leave.  
"You're not just gonna leave me, are you?" I said. It might've just been the cough medication I drank earlier, but a certain anxiety was overtaking me.  
"You still trippin'? Fine, I'll stay here a little while. It's not that late," he sat down next to me and held my hand for comfort. What a sweetie.  
"Hey, Dallon?" I sat up.  
"Yeah?" I rested my arms up on his shoulders and gave him a slow kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and our lips made contact once more. His face turned pink every time we kissed, it was kind of hilarious because we'd been in a relationship for over a year now, but it was also the cutest damn thing I've ever seen.  
"Hey, Dallon," I said again.  
"Oh? What's it this time?" I pretended to lean in for another kiss, but veered away at the last second and licked the side of his face. He shrieked and toppled onto the floor, yanking me down with him.   
"What the hell was that?" Dallon and I laid on our backs side-by-side, erupting into mad laughter.  
"That was me, ya fabulous dingus," I smiled. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Panic! concert last weekend was lit. I don't know what else to put here...


	5. A Weekend Of Nervous Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! There it is...

[2 Days Later]

(Gerard's POV)

Saturday, finally. This week had been quite a long one. I could just do nothing today. No worrying. No work. No confrontations. No socializing. Just what I needed. It took me only seconds to realize how exhausting the week had been. Maybe I'll go get myself some donuts for breakfast. Perfect. But as I reached for my toothbrush, I caught sight of my reflection. The bruises were worse. I dug through my drawers in a mad rush to find something– anything–to conceal them with. Aha! That's right! Last time Sarah and I went shopping she bought make-up and forgot to bring it home with her. Shit... would it be strange for a guy to wear foundation? Ah, screw it. I'd rather wear make-up in public than be seen with this horrid black eye.   
For once in my life I didn't look like a vampire. I–  
"Gerard! C'mere! I want to show you something!"  
"Uh, just a minute, Mikey!" I quickly threw everything into a drawer and slammed it shut. Still in my pajamas, I unlocked the door and twisted the handle.  
"Mikey, what is it?"  
"We're gonna head to the hospital, it's Tyler's birthday, remember?" Of course we had to go to the hospital, we couldn't leave Josh out of this. He was the closest to Tyler, after all.  
"Oh yeah, give me a few minutes," I closed the door and rummaged around my dorm. I'd gotten him a gift weeks ago. Now where did I put it?   
"Eureka!"

 

(Josh's POV)

Tyler was first to show up, of course he was, it was his birthday after all. The rest followed suite within the next fifteen minutes. For me, It all went by in a blur. The only thing I could think about were the events of the days before. What the hell was Tyler thinking? It made me wonder if he had the same feelings for me as I did for him. Was it wrong to think that? I could just go for it... it wouldn't be easy to do, but something like telling the truth comes a whole lot easier when you realize how little time you have left.   
"Jishwa~ What's up?" I could see it in his eyes, he knew I'd been thinking more than usual. But who doesn't contemplate every little piece of their existence before the end?  
"Not much, Ty, how 'bout you?" A lie. But how would I ever be able to tell him everything going through my mind at this moment?  
"The cake was good, you should've had some,"   
"It's not wor–"  
"Josh! Don't you dare say another thing about it not being worth it!"  
"But..."  
"Listen to me! If the blood transfusion works, will it be worth it? Besides–as much as I hate saying this–at this point, if you don't make it, everything is worth it! Do everything you want to do that you haven't yet. Live your life, even if it won't be for long!" Tyler was fuming. I rarely saw him this angry. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Was I really going to do this? I mean, he kinda just asked for it...  
"Tyler, c'mere a sec," Oh for fuck's sake... I'm actually doing this.   
"Why?"  
"Just... please?" He looked puzzled, but came closer anyways. "Sit down," he did.  
"Josh, what is it?"  
"There's something I want to tell you,"  
"Oh, what–" I grabbed his shoulder and pulled his face just inches from mine.  
"Josh..?" Our eyes met, could he tell I was getting nervous?  
Damnit, I couldn't do it. What should I say instead?  
"Thanks. I really mean it,"  
"Uh, no problem. I don't quite understand why we have to be so close though..."  
"Oh! Sorry..." I quickly let go and looked away.

(Tyler's POV)

Well that wasn't sketchy at all. He must've had other motives– and I wanted answers—  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's 3:15." The blonde nurse entered the room.  
"..." I didn't say anything, but I collected all the things from my birthday party and turned to walk out the door. "Later," I said to Josh, and with that I headed back to the university. Something was definitely weird about him, but what was I to make of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who had tuna salad for breakfast this morning? I had tuna salad for breakfast this morning. Not as bad as it sounds.


	6. Truth With A Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red  
> Violets aren't blue  
> Screw rhyme schemes  
> I do what I want

(Frank's POV)

It was quite the odd December morning. No snow, but there was a noticeable temperature drop. Ugh, why'd I decide to go out on a Sunday morning again? That's right, so my parents can lecture me about my future and how it's weird that I don't have a girlfriend yet. I really didn't want to see them, but they'd called me days in advance. I wouldn't have come, but I'm kinda broke and still require some assistance when it comes to money.   
"Frank's here!" My mother swung open the door. "Piercings, hair dye– and tattoos, really?" She scoffed with genuine disappointment. I sighed and shut the door behind me. Ah... this was gonna be real fun... just wait until he sees...

"Frank Jr! How many times do I have to tell you? These piercings, your hair– it needs to stop. I don't want to see my son grow up to be such a disgrace. Cover up those tattoos! Wear something other than black for once– and I forbid you to keep playing that damn punk music of yours! If you want to play music, fine! But how about something..." it seemed like he talked for hours...   
"You should find yourself a girlfriend, honey. Maybe that'll fix you up?" Fix me up? I don't even like girls, or do I? I don't know... I didn't speak, but maybe I should have.   
"Don't tell me you're one of those fags..." my father looked me in the eyes– I immediately looked away.  
"What a disgrace! You sicken me!" He got up and struck me on the shoulder. "Leave."

"Mama?" I gazed over at her. She'd pull through for me, right? She has before.  
"You ain't no son of mine," she wouldn't even look me in the eyes, but I could see tears rolling down her face.  
"What kind of child disobeys their own parents? For what you've done, they're gonna find a place for you."   
If only they knew.

"And through it all...How could you cry for me?~ ...'Cause I don't feel bad about it~...So shut your eyes~...Kiss me goodbye..~"  
I made my journey back to the university a long one. I couldn't have them see me now. I couldn't let them know how much of a crybaby I really was. I decided to make my way to the coffee shop and pick up a snack. 

The coffee shop was quite crowded, but I didn't care. I hid better in crowded places than empty ones– considering my height and all. It felt like hours standing in that line. But when empty despair clouds your mind seconds feel like minutes, minutes feel like hours, and– you get the idea. I just need to relax and stop thinking. Coffee would get my nerves up. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea, but I needed to feed my addiction. Besides, I probably won't sleep tonight anyways. I sighed and ordered my drink with a chocolate chip cookie– okay, maybe more than one of those. What? I needed comfort food. After paying and picking up my order, I sat down at a seat in the back corner. I sat down and– oh hell no. No no no no no, this couldn't be happening... 

Why did he have to be here? Now of all times... it's just my luck, isn't it?

(Gerard's POV)

Ahh crap, it's just my luck, isn't it?  
There he was, just a few tables away. His eyes appeared reddish– wait... was he...? He was crying! Frank, of all people? Crying? Dammit, I should just take my stuff and get outta here. I quickly chugged the rest of my coffee and threw away my garbage. I—  
"Hey..." I turned around, not immediately recognizing the voice as Frank's at first. His throat sounded raw.   
"M-me?" I stuttered.  
"Yeah you... don't tell anyone about this. Got it? I'll get you back if you do."  
"Oh... don't worry about i-it... I won't say anything..."  
"Good. I'm glad to see you know what's good for you. Maybe you're not all that stupid. Now, leave me alone..." Woah, he seemed like a totally different person. Something must have happened, but I wasn't sticking around long enough to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with the story thus far! :)


	7. How Do You Manage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New POV's in this chapter~

[3 days later]  
(Sarah's POV)

It scared me. Gerard hadn't spoken to me in days. He didn't answer any of the calls and text messages I sent him either. Of course, something could just be wrong with his phone, but I knew Gerard. He had been known to do similar things. He'd sit in his room, sometimes for days on end, and wouldn't even leave to eat. He was always so insistent about it as well. I never quite understood exactly why he did what he did. I accepted it as just a part of his personality, but he'd never shut me out before. Than it hit me. He'd said something about seeing Frank when he hit up the coffee shop. That bastard must've hurt him again! Dammit! I should have gone with him! He's soooo gonna hear it from me. I don't care what he does to me, nobody is just allowed to hurt my friend like that. I should probably check up on Gerard first though.

I stormed out of the dormitory. Shoot, I forgot my keys. I stormed back into the dormitory and snatched up my car keys, then stormed right on back out of there. Seething with rage, I swung open the car's door, paused when I realized that I'd hit the truck next to me, and quickly got in to start my car. Did I already mention how pissed I was? 

I pulled up outside the fraternity a few blocks away. Were women even allowed in there? Ahhhhh fuck it. They're all my friends anyway— it's not like they'd care. Besides, I'm about 99% sure that every single one of them is gay. I stopped when I saw Mikey sitting on the bench out front. He looked pretty unsettled if you ask me. His already pale face was paler than before, and his eyes had a lost, frantic look to them.  
"Mikey? Have you seen—"  
"If you're looking for Gerard, I don't know. He hasn't been here. He won't respond to my calls." You couldn't ever tell what exactly Mikey was feeling by his expression, but his voice always gave it all away. "I'm scared, Sarah. I'm terrified. Last time this happened he..." Mikey stopped talking as if he were about to say something taboo. I sat down next to him on the old wooden bench.  
"What happened...?" I asked, suddenly a bit nervous.  
"Nevermind..." his voice quivered.  
"Hey, I'm serious." I tried to make eye contact, but he was making a conscious effort to avoid it.  
"...You can't ever—EVER— tell anyone about this, promise? Don't even tell Gerard I told you this. It'll make him really upset."  
"Oh, okay than. I promise," Mikey was hesitant, but eventually he spoke.

~~~

(Mikey's POV)

"Gerard has bipolar depression. Sometimes... it makes him lose touch with reality. He could be gone for days, maybe weeks, who knows? His episodes are unpredictable. He's never seriously hurt himself before... but it's really worrying." My hands were clammy and shaking. Gerard wonders why I don't leave him alone sometimes, but here he goes again.  
"Do you have any idea what triggered it?" Sarah's eyes were wide and panic-stricken, "What should we do?"   
"No, sometimes it seems like it just happens. He even said himself that he's not too sure. There's not much we can do now except keep trying to contact him and keep an eye out. If he doesn't want to do something, he won't." I sighed.  
"Have you ever tried to get help? Y'know... like a therapist or something?"  
"You think I haven't? I've tried more times than I care to count. It's either too far away or we don't have the money." How dare she! Was she trying to come between my brother and I? No, I need to calm down, she's just concerned.  
"I don't have much when it comes to money either...nor do any of us."  
"Apparently Frank's loaded. Do you ever wonder how he had the money to get all those tattoos? It's just rumors and speculations though. Even if he does have the cash, he obviously doesn't care much for Gee or anyone around him." I'd overheard before that he's quite the musician and rakes in quite a bit. Why'd I even bring this up? It's not like he would help us in any way, shape or form. "Ah, forget I said that. Maybe we can all pitch in a little and eventually have enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red,  
> grass is green,  
> Fear me,  
> For I have a tambourine.
> 
> ~Poetry by me


	8. Blurryface And Spooky Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shizzle my phone's about to die I better post this fastttt

(Tyler's POV)

Josh was asleep when I arrived at the hospital that day. A thought that truly terrified me crept into my mind. If he died, what would I have left? 

There was still no news about the blood transfusion. Dr. Smith told me it could take weeks to find out if he'd been cured. I sat in that waiting room for hours, but heard nothing from Josh. "He's still asleep,"  
Asleep? Josh? For this long? I wouldn't blame him though. I knew what he thought of himself at this point. He didn't want to be a pain. Nothing would convince him to leave the dark hole he'd dug himself into. A familiar sensation crept up my spine an unleashed it's fury on my brain. Fear. Insecurity. Worry. Dread. It goes by many names. It makes the tears spill from my face and obstruct my sight. Everything in my field of vision blends together. Because when you're afraid, nothing else matters. Not one thing can be told apart from the next. Not even your own reflection. In fact, that might just be the scariest thing about it. I was told when I grew older all my fears would shrink. What a blatant, cruel lie. My breathing became ragged as a quickly crept from the building, tears blurring my vision. Fear blurring my reality. 

I made it to the curb and— *buzz*  
My phone was ringing. Getting it out of my pocket and holding it up to my ear with trembling hands was quite a challenge.  
"Ty..?"  
"J-josh..."  
"You okay Ty?" Josh's voice cracked through the phone.  
"Why w-would y-you ask th-that..?" That was a dead giveaway.  
"Tyler, get back here. I can see you from the window. If you keep that up you're gonna pass out again. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I t-though you were s-sleeping..."   
"I... Tyler..."  
"W-what?" Why'd he just drift off like that? He rarely did that... it confused me.  
"You need to calm down." His voice was filled with urgency, but he was doing his best not to pass his nervous energy onto me.   
"What were you g-gonna s-say?"   
"If I tell you, will you promise to calm down?" That's odd. He usually just said what he was thinking instead of bribing me with it. He really was afraid of something.  
"Y-you know that's n-not how it works, Josh."  
"I know you can do it, Ty, now get indoors, it's about to rain." I stood in silence for several seconds. "Friend, please."  
"Then you'll t-tell me?"  
"Sure, Ty," I heard him sigh through the phone.  
"Okay," I walked back inside, just as a raindrop rolled down my face. It wasn't like that mattered, my face was soaked in tears already.  
"Now come upstairs, I want to talk to you in person,"  
"Okay." What could this be?

~~~

(Josh's POV)

Shit... there was no way I couldn't tell him now. Maybe it was for the best. If I die, I'd rather have him know. Or would I? Would it change our friendship? I prayed not. I knew Tyler would never judge me for anything, but this was just... different. Dammit. I can hear him walking upstairs. I have to. There's no turning back. It doesn't matter that much, does it? I'll be dead soon anyway...

For a second, it crossed my mind. I could just lie. But he would be able to tell, I knew that all too well. I could tell him some other confession– no. Like I said, there's no turning back now. What if he reacted positively? Just think about that. Don't let the negative thoughts– I heard three consecutive knocks on the door and I knew exactly who it was.

"Come in, Tyler."  
"H-hey," he was shaking.  
"C'mere," I stood up out my hospital bed. I wasn't supposed to, I know. My legs were weaker than I anticipated, and I nearly tripped. Tyler quickly lunged forward, and put my arm over his shoulders to stop me from falling.  
"Josh! What the heck are you doing?"   
"Tyler..."   
"Yeah."  
"Just give me a minute, alright? I wanna tell you something... but.."  
"But what?"  
"I'm scared,"  
"That's okay. I know what it feels like. Take your time." His sympathy tugged at my heartstrings.  
"I..." Well, here goes nothing. I pulled him into a tight embrace, and with tears streaming from our eyes, I told him words I thought I'd never speak.

"Tyler, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe >:D
> 
> Shizzle's getting REAL
> 
> Now you gotta wait a whole week to find out what happens next. I feel so evil.


	9. The Getaway Mile

(Gerard's POV)

A faint haze of exhaustion lingered around me. I should pull over at the next gas station. I had a hard time stopping, I just wanted to go. Get away. I didn't know what was chasing me, but I didn't want any of it. My thoughts were a mess. But as soon as I pulled into spot at the gas station, sleep took the reins. 

"Sir! Hey!" It was morning. "Hello?" A girl was tapping on the window of my car. She must work here. I rolled down the window.  
"Yeah?" I said in a groggy voice.  
"We're gonna have to ask you to move, sir, you're taking up three parking spaces. Were you drunk last night?" She said as I rubbed my eyes.  
"No. Otherwise I wouldn't have left," It was true, I hadn't drank for a while now, but in conquered whatever unreasonable fear was hiding itself in my mind, waiting to jump out and consume me.  
"Are you alright?" She seemed concerned now.  
"Sometimes I think I am, but then shit like this happens."  
"Like what?"  
"Sometimes my emotions take control. They show up without warning and make my life hell. I never remember how it feels when that happens though. I never remember my actions either."  
"Oh. Well, if you'd move to just one parking spot, I can get you some breakfast."  
"No, I'll just go." No use in bothering someone else with my stupid problems.  
"You're sure?" I checked my gas, I still had more than half a tank, I'd be fine.  
"No, I'm never sure," I laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

I turned left without thinking, and at this point, I didn't care where I was going. I just didn't– *ring* *ring*  
"Sarah?" Why is she calling? On my impulse I picked it up and answered.  
"Gerard! Are you okay? Where are you?"  
"Mikey told you about everything, didn't he? You should know that I'm not okay. I don't know where I am."  
"Not everything, Gee. Please come home, I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I don't know where I'm going, Sarah." It came out more like a plea than a statement, I detected fear in my own voice. I hung up.

~~~

(Tyler's POV)

"Tyler, I love you,"  
The words echoed through my mind.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ty."  
"That could mean a lot of the things." After all–  
"What does love mean to you?" Dammit, that's right.  
"I..." Josh looked me in the eyes. I saw something in them that I'd never bothered to take a good look at before. Of course he was in love, it had always been that way, hadn't it? I was so careless and didn't even notice.  
"Josh... I think I'm gonna need some time to... think this over," I immediately regret saying that. He might not have time. He pulled away from me and sat down on his bed.

Without warning, Dr. Smith and the nurse, whose name I recently learned was Ms. Black, burst in through the door.  
"Josh–" he stopped abruptly, "It's past four! Why do you have a visitor?"  
"Don't worry about him, besides, I've been sitting alone in a boring white room for almost two weeks now!"  
"Fine, fine..." he sighed, "We have good news, Josh,"  
"The first transfusion was successful." The pretty, young nurse smiled, "You'll likely need another one or two in order to cure you, but the outlook is great!" I was smiling like an idiot, and so was Josh, even though he was trying to hide it.  
"I told you, Josh,"  
"Told me what?"  
"You are absolutely not a waste."


	10. Awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this chapter is named after me. I'm awkward. This chapter is slightly socially awkward I guess. Not that much but I'm too lazy to come up with a good title.

(Brendon's POV)

Hehehe... I got Dallon real good for April Fools Day. The classic plastic wrap over the doorway works every single time. I also stole his glasses and contact lenses so there's no way he could've seen that coming. Haha... get it? He couldn't have saw... nevermind, you get it. Anyway, he had to get a cast for his broken arm. To be honest I did feel a little bad about that. Oh well. He's the kind of guy who can take a joke. He knew I didn't mean to hurt him.

Since we were in the hospital, we decided to make a quick visit to see Josh. I leant to knock on the door, but it was already open. Tyler was there, his face was noticeably redder than usual, was he not feeling well? If not, he shouldn't be... Could it be...? Ah, forget it, it's wrong to make assumptions. He just donated blood for Josh to get a transfusion; he's probably recovering from blood loss or something like that.

"Hey Bren. Hey Dallon," Tyler smiled and turned towards us.  
"So, I don't know if it's okay for us to talk about it around him," I nodded at Josh and continued in a whisper, "what's his status? Like, how's he doing?"  
"Good! The first transfusion worked, the nurse said maybe two more and he'll be healed."  
"Wait, really? This isn't an April Fools prank, right? That's just cruel Ty..."  
"No! I'm serious, you know I'm not like that,"  
"But Bren is." Dallon gave me a pouty look.  
"Oh come on, you know I didn't mean to hurt you! I'd never do something like that on purpose." I mimicked his pouty face and he rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Hold on, you broke Dallon's arm?" Tyler's eyes widened.  
"Yep," Dallon smirked, and Tyler erupted into laughter, which woke up sleeping Josh. He was obviously pissed at our obnoxiousness.  
"Ugh, I need sleep... quiet down..."  
"Since when did you fall asleep?" Tyler asked, "Eh, whatever." 

~~~

(Patrick's POV)

I felt terrible for them. Mikey and Sarah. They've always been the closest to Gerard. And honestly, I was worried about him too. We may have not talked much, but he seemed like a real good guy. Sarah got up to leave, and I took her spot on the bench next to Mikey. I didn't want him to feel lonely. Besides, it's not always a good idea to be alone in times like this.   
"Hi Mikey,"  
"Hi Patrick, how're you doing?" His eyes were still looking dead ahead. He was here in physical form, but not mentally. I wouldn't blame him though. Imagine your sibling just disappearing out of nowhere.   
"I'm doing well," I didn't ask him back cause I already knew and didn't want to pester him about it. His hand slipped into his pocket, and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a bright red lighter. On impulse, I swatted them out of his hands and onto the ground.  
"You shouldn't get addicted to those," I raised my eyebrows, "You know that. What would your brother think about that?" Oh no... why'd I say that?  
"Don't talk about him! Alright? I don't even know if he's coming home!" I started tearing up at his sudden outburst. "Aw, sh– crap! I'm sorry Pat! I just..."  
"No, no I'm okay. It's understandable," I almost laughed at his apparent need to censor himself around me. I honestly wouldn't have cared, but I guess everyone sees me as the nice, innocent one. I don't have a problem with that though. I've even come to appreciate it.  
"Y'know, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets if I do say so myself." He giggled at that. Why?  
"Alright. Thanks Patrick. I'll keep that in mind," he gave me a slight smile and blinked before gazing off into the distance once again. A few minutes of awkwardly sitting next to each other happened, as I didn't know what to say and he didn't seem like he really wanted to talk at the moment.   
"See ya," I said.  
"Oh, see ya," Mikey replied, as if I'd shocked him out of his daydreaming. He was kinda spacey, but he seemed like he'd make a trustworthy friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not much happens in this chapter, I just needed to start introducing some more characters and get Beebo back in there. Hope you like it. I wrote this late at night, but hopefully it's ok.


	11. Thunder And Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. It is Chapter 11. I'm posting this at like 10:40 something PM... I'm such a lazy ass I even procrastinated posting fanfic which takes like 5 minutes

(Gerard's POV)

I'd run out of gas.

My phone had died.

Somewhere.

I didn't know where.

I didn't care where.

Whatever happened next would neither bring me joy or sorrow. I just didn't care. I just wanted my mind to finally shut up. It was raining– no, pouring. Thunder rattled my bones and lighting split open the sky. It was quite beautiful. I found myself admiring it. It didn't care what harm it wrought, a storm did as it wished without any hint of remorse. I sat in my car with the seat cranked back so I could take in the aesthetic pleasure of the raging night. 

~~~ 

(Mikey's POV)

A storm was to take wrath upon the earth that night, and I didn't know where he was. I sat alone in a warm, safe, building, while he was most likely living in a car. I had food, water, shelter– and he likely hadn't planned ahead and had none of that. How could I have let him just up and leave? He was acting suspiciously all day long, and when he told me I'd was going on a drive I should have stopped him. I knew it was wrong to let him leave, yet I did. Did I pity him at that moment? I don't know anymore. 

I have to look for him. I have too. No matter if I have to drive through a thunderstorm. I would find my brother. This was my fault and my responsibility. I grabbed my coat, hat and boots and put them on at the door. 

"Mikey?" What was Patrick doing up so late? For as long as I'd known him, he was always asleep by a quarter to ten.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are you going? It's dangerous out there," he seemed genuinely concerned for my well being, it was a little odd, but then again, Patrick was the caring type. I could tell him the truth, right? He had never once spoiled a secret.  
"I'm going to find Gerard,"   
"I'm going with," I didn't argue. At this point, I would do anything to save Gerard, even if it meant putting another life in danger. Dammit! How could I think such a thing?  
"No argument? Let's go."  
"You don't want to know why I have to go find him?"  
"If you're going out to look for him, it's obviously important, right? Besides, it could be for personal reasons that it would be wrong for me to know about. We shouldn't be wasting time here," he smiled and pulled on his hoodie and rain boots.  
"If you say so," and with that, we walked out the door and sprinted through the rain to my car, together. I would be wrong to say I wasn't becoming attached to this guy even though we hardly spoke a word to one another.

~~~

(Gerard's POV)

How it called to me. Why did it call to me? The blustering, violent, roaring, wind. The deadly white fireworks of above. The sound of friction that made even the brave earth tremble. My left hand shook as I lifted it towards the door handle. But did I really want to go? My hand remained on the handle for several seconds before a gust hit. A gust so great and powerful that it forced my car to roll into the ditch with what seemed like no effort at all. I hardly remember that moment. It was blood. It was fear. It was the shrieking sound of my own throat intermixing with the shattering of glass, the wild crackling of lighting, and the inconsiderate bellowing of the wind. There would be no point in attempting to describe it any further. There are no more words to describe. 

He arrived just in time. Just in time as I had begun to feel the blood running free of my body. Into the cracks of the pavement and seeping into the grass and soil. My vision went red around the edges. Why now of all times? Josh was already in the hospital, and I had to go get myself all banged up. It's gonna look like I'm begging for attention. 

Patrick climbed in through the window and did his best to drag me out from the car, careful not to scratch me on any more loose shards of glass. Mikey stood outside, shaking. He looked horrified. I suddenly wondered how on earth they got here so quickly. How'd they find me? Did Sarah track my phone or something? The storm had finally begun to die. The two of them together loaded me into the backseat and rung up an ambulance as they did their best to stop the bleeding. I couldn't move, but I managed to speak.

"I am so... so sorry,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gerard turns 40 tomorrow, huh? Wowza...


	12. New Beginnings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot chapter 12 is here XD

(Tyler's POV)

I was terribly conflicted. I'd never really thought much about falling in love before, it just didn't really come across my mind all that often. What was I going to tell Josh? He may be doing better, but his life still wasn't completely guaranteed. I might not have much time to think about it. Maybe I should just give it a chance? I would do anything for Josh, but this wasn't something I saw coming at all. I decided to text him, I didn't really feel like actually talking, but I didn't want it to seem like I was shutting him out because of emotions he had no control over. 

T: Hey, what's up?  
J: Nm. Just about to get lunch. Hbu?  
T: Nm as well, I just woke up a little while ago  
J: Want to get lunch together? I'm allowed to leave during the day now. :D  
T: Sure  
J: Could you pick me up? I don't exactly have a car at the hospital  
T: Yeah ok, where do you want to eat?  
J: Surprise me^^  
T: Alright. Be there in an hour  
J: Sounds good!

Wait. Did he just ask me out? Shit...  
Oh well, what's wrong with giving it a chance? Maybe this is for the best.

~~~

(Frank's POV)

I made my way to the hospital. I thought it was best to get this year's flu vaccination, considering I did go to college, and lived in a fraternity where I would constantly be surrounded by other people. I didn't want to risk sickness this year, especially because I didn't want to pay for medications if I ended up needing them. Not that I didn't have plenty of money, I just needed to be careful with it now. My parents wouldn't spare any more cash for my well-being. They didn't care. It didn't matter to them that I was their only child. I was determined to get my revenge. Maybe not in a violent way, but I would show them how much better I could do without them. How much happier I would be, how unashamed I was, how I could be successful without fitting oh so perfectly into their definition. 

Almost as soon as I'd checked in, a blonde haired nurse who said her name was Jenna Black called me in for my vaccination.   
"How are you today, sir?" Ugh, small talk.  
"Well enough, you?"   
"I suppose I'm– Sorry, hold on a minute, will you?" The office phone rang out loud and clear.  
"Sure thing," I sighed and fiddled my thumbs. She picked up the phone, and gasped. "Yes, yes... I'll be there shortly."  
"What was that?"   
"A college student just arrived in critical condition, I'm going to have to assist them in a minute. You seem to be around college age."  
"I am," Hmm, who could it be?  
"I'll let you in on this since you might know him. His name's Gerard." Wait, as in...  
"Way?" Please say it's not him... please...  
"Oh, so you do know him?" No...no no no! why'd it have to be him.  
"I guess," I bit my lip anxiously. Could this have possibly been my fault in anyway? Did he hurt himself because of something I did or said to him? Dammit. What on earth have I done?  
She quickly administered the vaccination, but I was too absorbed in thought to even notice the prick. She gave me a bandage and I immediately left. What kind of monster was I? A cruel one.  
Was I just being stupid? Or was I really the source of this? I had to do something either way. I had to tell him I was sorry, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Brendon's 30 now, huh?


	13. Variance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot it's done shit's about to get even realer and very fluffy:3 (not now but soon)

(Gerard's POV)

Stupid. How fucking stupid. These stupid episodes hadn't hurt me until now. I knew they would one day. As much as I hated to say it, there was no treatment for me. I had no insurance, and I had no money. My brother had no money. Tyler and Josh could barely pay for Josh's treatment. The rest of us at the dorm were penniless– as far as I knew. 

I wasn't going to die. In fact, I'd be out of the hospital in a day or two. My problem was the debt. I'd be in debt $2,250. No way on earth would I be able to afford treatment for the ailment of my brain, nor that of my damaged body. 

Three consecutive knocks at my door. It was Brendon and Dallon.  
"You can come in," I said.  
"Hey there, Gerard. How've you been since the accident?" Brendon asked in a cheerful tone.  
"Bren! He's obviously in pain, don't be rude!" Dallon whisper-shouted and gave Brendon a light shove.   
"Aw shit, I'm sorry man," Brendon frowned and looked down at the floor in an almost-but-not-quite-shameful way.  
"Don't worry about it, Brendon," I gave a slight smile and blinked slowly.  
"So..." Dallon laughed uncomfortably, "there's someone here who wants to see you, but I don't know how much you want to see him..." Huh?   
"Hmm? Well, who is he?"  
"Um... Frank..?"  
"Wait– why the hell is he here?"  
"He said something about apologizing when I saw him. Guess he thinks this whole accident was his fault." Brendon scratched his head.  
"I guess you can let him in. Watch him though, I doubt it but he could be up to something but just be aware," Ahhhhhhhhh what was I even thinking?  
"If you're really sure," Dallon left the room for several minutes.

~~~

(Frank's POV)

Was I making a mistake coming here to see him? I had no intention of hurting him, but I was sure he was probably on-edge upon hearing of my arrival. But who am I to vouch for his emotions? 

"He said you could visit. Make it quick." Dallon had a bitter sharpness about him, and I wasn't going to mess with a guy who was nearly a foot taller than me. So I sprung out of my seat in the waiting room and followed him to a room down the hall, Gerard's room. Brendon was quietly singing to some song, and I noticed Dallon chime in with a soft humming.

"So, what are you here for?" His voice was oddly... confident... was that the right word? It was definitely different.  
"Listen... I'm... s-so, so s-sorry," I barely choked out the words. Why was this so hard? Why was I so afraid of him at that moment?  
"Show me your hands. Put your hands above your head," Gerard stated firmly. Although I was throughly confused, I did as he said. "Say that again, now,"  
"I'm very s-sorry..." What was the meaning behind this? "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but...why?" He suddenly burst out laughing.  
"Just making sure you were serious. I was making sure you weren't crossing your fingers," Brendon and Dallon joined in with his laughter.  
"What are you, Gerard? Ten years old?" Brendon slapped his knee and bent over, still laughing. I wasn't expecting anything like this. I thought he'd totally turn down my apology.   
"Hey Frank. It's cool," Gerard grinned. "This wasn't your fault. I've got other things going on, but I'd rather not discuss them now,"

Something new stirred in my chest. It was like before, but somehow... kinder. Something I'd not known until now. Different in only a single way but so much more inspiring. What kind of name did this feeling have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I should probably mention I'll only be posting Saturdays now, just until school's out (4 weeks I think?)  
> So, you've probably heard about the FOB drama on Twitter? I can't wait to see what happens on 4/27/17 :D


End file.
